In agricultural applications, it is desirable to distribute liquid nutrient into a field and more particularly into the inner layer of earth below the root layer where the stalones and rhizomes are present. One preferred form of a liquid nutrient is liquid manure which often times is pooled into a liquid manure pond where the nutrients from the liquid manure are distributed onto a field.
There been various mechanisms for distributing liquid manure onto a field and as described further herein below, many of these mechanisms distribute manure through a plurality of lines and are gravity-fed behind a tine array, which partially digs up the ground and creates crevices therein.
As described herein, there is a new and improved apparatus and method for distributing liquid nutrients and more particularly liquid manure to a field by directly distributing the liquid manure to an internal conduit within a rotating tine assembly.